Wenn dich der Putzteufel heimsucht!
by houjun
Summary: Wenn du dein Zimmer nicht aufräumst, dann gib acht! Denn...bei Nacht... ^-^


Okay, keiner der Bishis aus Weiß Kreuz hier gehört mir, ich hab' mir nur einen Spaß draus gemacht sie zu 'quälen'. Aber sowohl der Putzteufel als auch der Staubfusel sind meins, und wehe euch ihr klaut sie!! Sonst....sonst, ja sonst schicke ich euch ChibiUsa auf dem Hals, so!^_______^   
Öhm, ja! Mein zweites Posting im World Wide Net. Ich sag's lieber dazu... Jaaa, ich BIN sowohl bei Animexx als auch bei Yaoi.de vertreten...(normalerweise macht man ja keine Schleichwerbung..*gg*)Aber icgh möchte mich gern bei all denen bedanken, die mir so lieb geschrieben haben, dass meine Fanfics geklaut wurden! Wirklich, vielen lieben allerherzlichsten Dank!!!*strahl**knuddel*   
*räusper* Okay...^-^  
Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, viel Spaß beim Lesen!   
  
  
Wenn dich der Putzteufel heimsucht!   
  
Es war eine stürmische Nacht.... Eine *sehr* stürmische Nacht! Nicht dass es gewittern würde oder regnen, nein, das nicht! Aber der Wind der stark durch die Bäume bliess reichte schon aus, um klein-Omi ängstlich im Bett kauern zu lassen. Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte er auf das Fenster in seinem Zimmer, dass ihm mit einem Male riesen groß vorkam. Und war die Decke nicht vorher niedriger gewesen? Mit einem Male fühlte er sich furchtbar klein und verlassen. Und -nein! Raschelte da nicht etwas unter seinem Bett?! Zitternd zog er die Bettdecke noch etwas höher an sein Gesicht. Dabei hatte Yohji ihn doch sogar noch gewarnt! "Aber Omi! Weißt du das denn nicht? Wenn du auch nur einen Zentimeter deines Zimmers nicht ordentlich flegst und putzt, jaaaa, dann sei Gott dir seelig, denn dann kommt der Putzteufel und holt dich!!" Und natürlich hatte Omi diese Drohung nicht ernst genommen! Dabei hätte ihm Yohjis Gesichtsausdruck doch Bestätigung genug sein müssen, dass er das vollkommen ernst gemeint hatte! Warum hatte er auch bloss unter seinem Bett nicht geputzt? Warum hatte er den Teil nur ausgelassen?! 'Yohji guckt da eh nicht nach. Das fällt sicher nicht auf' Von weghen! Yohji hat das vielleicht nicht gemerkt, aber die Putzteufel...Nein, er war verlohren!! Alleine würde er das nicht überstehen!!   
Kurzerhand schwang er die Füße aus dem Bett und rannte aus seinem Zimmer, so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnte. Vollkommen außer Atem blieb er vor Yohji's Tür stehen und fing willt an dagegen zu hämmern, um den Bishounen aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf zu wecken...   
"YOHJI!!! Mach die Tür auf!! Hilf mir!!!" ".....Hmmmm...mmmh, hmmm..." "YOHJIIIIII!!!!! ;_;" "Omi...verdammt...ich willl schlafen.....*snorr*" "Aber Yohji!!! Du musst mir helfen...! Die..Die Putzteufel kommen und holen mich!!!" Stille. Dann nähertten sich schwere Schritte der Tür und ein ziemlich verschlafen dreinblickender Yohji streckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür. "Die utzteufel..?" "Ja, ja!! Siehst du jetzt in was für einer Gefahr ich schwebe!!" "Aber ich...Omi, und deshalb weckst du mich..?! Sei froh, dass ich gerade zu müde bin mich aufzuregen...Gute Nacht!" Und damit warf er die Tür wieder ins Schloss.   
Zitternd und mit leisen Schritten machte sich unser Chibi also wieder auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, indem er unter dem Bett nicht aufgeräumt hatte. Mit angstgeweiteten Augen krabbelte er vorsichtig wieder ins Bett zurück. "..Ich habe keine Angst..Ich habe keine Angst..Ich habe keine Angst... ....doch, ich hab' wohl Angst!!!! ;_;" 'Omi, du musst dich jetzt zusammen reißen! So ein Putzteufel ist doch kein Gegner gegen dich! Du bist ein Killer und du kannst deinen Job gut!' Omi schluckte schwer. 'Los! Beweis es dir selbst! Schau unter deinem Bett nach!' Und Omi tat das unfassbare. Er tabbste aus seinem Bett, kniete sich davor nieder -schluckte noch einmal stark; ein einzelnder schwerer Schweißtropfen perrlte sein Gesicht hinunter- und wagte einen zarkhaft vorsichtigen Blick...   
"YOHJIIII!!! YOHJIIII!!!! Ich...Ich hab' sie gesehen!! Die Putzteufel! Sue sind da!! Sie sind da mich zu holen!! Bitte Yohji!! Ich fleh' dich an!! Rette mich!!!!! YOHJIIII!!!" Er war jetzt den Tränen nahe und seiner Stimmen entnahm man die pure Verzweiflung. Und tatsächlich... Die Tür öäffnete sich ein zweites Mal... "Verdammt Omi...Du hast doch aufgeräumt.. Da können überhauptkeine Putzteufel sein...." 'Wenn ich ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sag, dass alles nur erfunden war bringt das wohl auch nichts...-.-*' "Neeeein!! Ich hab' nicht alles geputzt! Unter meinem Bett! Ich habe unter meinem Bett nicht sauber gemacht!! Yohjiiiii!! Sie sind schon da! Sie werden mich holen und ganz qualvoll dafür bestrafen und ganz ganz schlimme Dinge mit mir tun, genau wie du gesagt hast! Ich hab' sie nicht nur gehört! Sie sind schon da! Ich hab' sie schon gesehen! Yohjii-" "Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! WEnn du mir versprichst, dass du mich dann in Ruhe schlafen lässt, dann werde ich jetzt auch mitkommen und mit den Putzteufel verhandeln, dass sie dir noch eine zweite Chance geben....-.-*"   
Und wieder betrat Omi sein Zimmer. Aber dieses mal war er ja bewapnet. Er hatte Verstärkung von jemanden, der bestimmt schon längst Erfahrung mit den Putzteufeln hatte. Ja, SEIN Yohji würde ihn mit sicherheit beschützen! "Nun, wo sind sie..?" "Na da, unterm Bett! Wo ich nicht aufgeräumt habe!!" Yohji liess sich auf seine Knie sinken und steckte den Kopf unters Bett. "Vorsicht, Yo-tan!! Sonst erwischen sie dich noch!!" "Ja, ja...." Mit einer Hand klopfte Yohji gegen das Gerüst vom Bett. Er würde jetzt so tun, als ob er mit den 'Putzteufeln' verhandeln würde. Omi war manchmak wirklich niedlich naiv....^-^ "Hey, hallo Putzteufel!" .... "Hallo Schmierfink!!"....O,O "O-Omi?! Warst du das?!" "Aber natürlich nicht, Yohji!! Das war der Putzteufel!!! Das weisst du doch!!!" .."Aber, aber....Bist du da? Der Putzteufel?" "Nöö, ich bin doch nicht der Putzteufel! Ihr glaubt doch nicht, der macht sich die Ehre persönlich hier herunter zukommen!!" "Aber, wer bist du dann?!" Yohji geriet jetzt doch *leicht* in Panik! "Ich bin der natürlich der Staubfussel!!" "...und was machst du da?" " 'Was machst du da' Ist doch klar, dass ich hier bin, wenn ihr Schmutzfinken hier nicht ordentlich aufräumt!! Und wenn ihr jetzt nicht den Besen und den Schrubber aus dem Schrank holt und die Wohnung hier ordentlich in Schuss bringt, dann gnade euch Gott, denn mit dem Putzteufel und meiner Wenigkeit ist nicht zu spaßen!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"   
Ein leichenblasser Omi schaute einen noch blasseren Yohji mit Handtellergroßen Augen an.   
...   
.........   
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
Und dann rannten sie in die Küche und fingen an die Wohnung zu putzen....   
  
*********   
Tja, soll das jetzt eine Leere sein? Will ich euch jetzt damit anstiften, dass ihr eure Zimmer ordentlicher halten sollt?! Neeeein, natürlich nicht! Denn das Ende kommt ja erst noch....^-^   
*********   
  
"Bwahahahahaha!!! Hast du die Gesichter der beiden Gesehen, Nags?! Zu genial! Lass uns das öffter machen!!!!!" "Omi tut mir fast schon wieder leid.... Aber die Sache mit dem Staubfusel war genial, SchuSchu!"   
  
Okay, jetzt isses vorbei,....^^* Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Es ist mir letztens iregendwann morgens einmal eingefallen, weil ich meine Freundin anrief und ihre Mutter nur meinte "Nee, die schläft noch. Die hat so schlecht geschlafen... Sie dachte bei sich im Schreibtisch säße ein Monster...." Tja, man sollte vor dem Schlafengehen lieber doch nachgucken was in den Ecken liegt, in denen man nicht aufräumt, was? Wer weiß? Vielleicht kommt der Putzteufel ja auch mal zu euch? Schuldig wird's dann auf jeden Fall nicht sein. Der gehört zwar rechtlich nicht mir (genau wie die anderen hier), aber ich hab' ihn geklaut und den kriegt ihr nicht wieder, bätsch!!! *bwahahahahahahaha* 


End file.
